Retrace LXXXVIII : Answer
Answer ist das achtundachtzigste Kapitel von Jun Mochizukis Pandora Hearts. Zusammenfassung Übersicht: Pandora räumt das Schlachtfeld auf und Cheryl nimmt Sharon und den gerade kollabierten Break auf Owls Rücken mit zur Lutwidge Akademie, wo sie sich ausruhen sollten, bevor es weiter nach Sablier geht. In der Lutwidge Akademie wacht Break wieder auf und er unterhält sich mit Reim. Es kommt heraus, dass Break nun gar nichts mehr sehen kann - seine Augen nähmen nicht einmal mehr Licht wahr und er fragte sich kurz, ob er wirklich noch am Leben sei - was Reim ihm versicherte. Alice kommt herein, um Break zu ärgern, doch sie wird von Gilbert und Sharon gestoppt. Break stellt Oz die eine Frage erneut: Wo er denn eigentlich sei. Ihm fällt auf, dass Oz und die anderen inzwischen viel stärker geworden sind, da sie die schlimmen Ereignisse leichter wegstecken. Break erkennt, dass ihn das Licht trotz der Dunkelheit hinter seinen Lidern erreicht. Detailliert: Rückblick: Shelly bittet Xerxes Break ihr zu versprechen, dass er weiterleben wird, bis zum Ende, da er der Einzige ist, dem Alyss' Wunsch anvertraut worden ist. Er dürfe ihn nicht einfach so beiseite schieben - er müsse weiterkämpfen. Gegenwart: Break lehnt an einer Mauer, während die Leute von Pandora das Schlachtfeld aufräumen und das weitere Vorgehen besprechen. Sharon kommt angelaufen und beschwert sich bei Break, da sie ihm doch gesagt hatte er solle sich ausruhen (in der Hand hält sie seinen Mantel und sein Schwert). Ein Diener von Herzog Barma kommt mit Cheryl auf dem Arm angerannt und sie fragt Sharon, ob alles soweit vorbereitet ist, was diese bejaht. Daraufhin erklärt Cheryl, dass sie noch einen anderen Ort aufsuchen müssen, bevor sie nach Sablier gehen - sie sollten da sofort hinfliegen. Sharon weiß offenbar nicht, was ihre Großmutter mit "fliegen" meint und ist völlig entsetzt. Da bricht Break hinter ihr bewusstlos zusammen. Break erinnert sich (in seiner geistigen Abwehsenheit) daran, wie Lily ihn fragte, ob er jetzt sterben würde: daraufhin erkennt er für sich selbst, dass es dafür zu früh ist, da sein Körper sich noch bewegen und kämpfen könne - selbst wenn das Licht seine Welt verlassen haben sollte. Er will auf keine Fall zulassen, dass er sich fallen/ertrinken lässt - er streckt seine Hand aus. Break wacht wieder auf und Reim (mit verbundenem Kopf und Pflaster auf der Wange) hat die Hand gepackt, die er ausgestreckt hatte - er vergewissert sich, dass es sich auch wirklich um seinen Freund Reim handelt und macht einen verwirrten Eindruck. Er fragt nach wo er sei, da antwortet Reim, dass sie in der Lutwidge Akademie seien. Außerdem erklärt er, dass Oz und die anderen planten nach Sablier zu gehen, um Glen aufzuhalten die Vergangenheit zu verändern - er habe vor sie zu begleiten. Reim holte etwas weiter aus und berichtet ihm, dass er gerade losgegangen war um nach ihm zu sehen, da habe er ihn auf Owls Rücken anfliegen sehen. Break (der sich Owl in seiner kleinen Form vorstellt) wiederholt fragend, was Reim gesagt hatte - er kann sich nicht vorstellen wie er auf Owl Rücken hätte Platz haben können. Als Erklärung liefert ihm Reim, dass Owl viel größer war, als normal - was er ziemlich unheimlich gefunden hatte. Desweiteren habe ein Diener von Rufus (der Reim geholfen hatte von Pandora zu fliehen) Cheryl erklärt, was vor sich geht und wie Rufus es vorhergesehen habe, stieß sie in der Lutwidge Akademie zu ihnen. Nun ruhe sie sich aus, da sie Owls Kräfte benutzt habe. Reim rät Break es ihr gleich zu tun. Break lässt sich wieder ins Bett fallen und Reim offenbart ihm, dass er gehört hatte, dass er ein ziemliches Risiko eingegangen war, indem er alleine gegen die Baskervilles gekämpft hatte. Break fragt, ob er sich Sorgen gemacht habe, doch Reim verneinte dies - er habe gewusst, dass Break das schon irgendwie schaffen würde. Fast nostalgisch fällt Break auf, dass sie sich schon lange nicht mehr so unterhalten hatten. Reim bemerkt, dass sie dies nicht mehr getan hatten, seit sie sich in Isla Yuras Villa voneinander getrennt hatten und dass er selbst, nachdem er wieder wach geworden war, gar keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Break winkt mit seiner Hand über seinem Gesicht hin und her während Reim erzählt - als dieser fertig ist, fragt Break ob sich seine Hand wirklich bewegt - Reim schaut seinen Freund daraufhin schockiert an. In seinen Gedanken offenbart Break, dass seine Augen nun gar nichts mehr wahrnehmen - zu Reim sagt er, dass er vermutet, noch am Leben zu sein, wenn er so mit ihm spreche. Reim schaut ihn nun mit etwas schmerzlichem Blick an und erklärt ihn zum Idioten - da er natürlich noch am Leben sei. Alice platzt zur Tür herein um sich über den geschwächten Break lustig zu machen, gefolgt von Sharon und Oz die Alice nicht zurückhalten konnten. Gilbert kommt dazu und beschwert sich, man könne sie nicht einen Moment aus den Augen lassen - doch ein Arm sei genug, um sie aufzuhalten. Sharon droht ihr, sie würde sich mit ihr anlegen, falls sie sich weiterhin so daneben benehme - was Alice Respekt einbläut. Oz entschuldigt sich bei Break für den Trubel. Als die anderen draußen sind, schaut Break in Oz' Richtung - er erinnert sich, dass Reim ihm berichtet hatte, was sie alles hatten auf sich nehmen müssen, als sie zurückkamen - er glaubte, sie hätten hart damit zu kämpfen, dass sie dem Tod quasi gerade so von der Schippe gesprungen waren, doch nun wird ihm klar, dass sie viel stärker geworden waren. Als Oz ihn fragt was los ist, antwortet er nur, dass er gerade gedacht habe, dass die Jungend etwas wundervolles sei. Nun fragt er ihn, ob er ihm die selbe Frage erneut stellen dürfe und tut es: er fragt Oz erneut, wo er denn sei. Da Oz nur seufzt wirft er ihm vor, wohl frech geworden zu sein und wuschelt ihm über den Kopf. Als Oz auch den Raum verlassen hat wendet sich Break wieder Reim zu und sagt ihm, dass man gar nicht traurig sein könne, wenn man von solchen "lauten Bengeln" umgeben sei. Dann offenbart er Reim, dass er, obwohl seine Augen kein Licht mehr wahrnehmen können, dennoch vom Licht erreicht wird. Charaktere Vorkommende Charaktere (*) Diese Charaktere kommen nur in der Erinnerung von anderen Charakteren vor. Neue Charaktere -Keine neuen Charaktere in diesem Kapitel- Galerie K88-1.jpg|Pandora "räumt auf" K88-2.jpg|Cheryl fordert Break und Sharon auf, mit ihr zu fliegen K88-3.jpg|Break bricht zusammen K88-4.jpg|Reim ist bei Break, als er aufwacht K88-5.jpg|Break ist vollkommen blind K88-6.jpg|Alice stürmt herein, um den geschwächten Break auszulachen K88-7.jpg|Break stellt Oz seine Frage erneut "Wo bist du denn bloß?" Trivia *Als Gegenstück zum Kapiteltitel "Answer" (Antwort) heißt Retrace 9 "Question" (Frage). Break stellt Oz in beiden Kapiteln dieselbe Frage: Wo bist du denn bloß? Navigation Kategorie:Kapitel 88 Kategorie:Band 21